


Верти мною нежно

by WTF_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2019



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [11]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari, fem!dom, sub!Shredder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2019
Summary: бедный Шреддер





	Верти мною нежно

За спиной Шреддера снова раздался недовольный вздох Эйприл:

— Скучно. Каждый раз одно и то же: ты меня крадешь, связываешь. И мы ждем черепах. Скука! Смертная.

— Ты ноешь уже полчаса. Поспи что ли, я не знаю, — буркнул Шреддер. Он давно снял шлем и периодически пощипывал себя за щеку, чтобы не заснуть.

— Спасибо, не хочется. Может, в следующий раз ты выберешь более подходящее время, чем утро рабочего дня. Знаешь, из-за тебя мне снова придется писать объяснительную.

— Ладно! Ладно.

— Скучно, — напомнила Эйприл.

— Я понял! — Шреддер крутанулся на стуле, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Шибари, — хитро улыбнулась Эйприл и, не выдержав, громко рассмеялась: Шреддер скорчил гримасу, покраснел и резко встал.

— Сейчас придут черепахи и заберут тебя.

— Сомневаюсь, — Эйприл поудобнее устроилась на полу. — Они уехали.

— Куда? Зачем? — выпучил глаза Шреддер.

— Загород, отдохнуть, — казалось, Эйприл наслаждалась ситуацией. — Вернутся вечером. Пока доедут, пока найдут твое новое логово... Ты бы адрес подоступнее выбрал, Шредди.

Шреддер чертыхнулся и как можно суровее посмотрел на Эйприл. Та продолжала буравить его настойчивым взглядом.

— Я не умею.

— Ты же японец, — наигранно удивилась Эйприл.

— И это не значит, что я обязательно должен делать суши, стричь бонсаи или плести... шибари, — Шреддер отвел взгляд.

— К слову, те суши получились очень неплохими.

— Рад, что они тебе понравились, — как можно более ядовито фыркнул Шреддер.

— Ну, Шредди, — Эйприл потянулась, и собачка на молнии ее комбинезона очень медленно поползла вниз, по груди. — Свяжи меня как-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Ладно! — Шреддер сглотнул: все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому трюку. — У тебя опять проблемы... с одеждой.

— Все равно без нее удобнее, — от слов Эйприл у Шреддера покраснели уши. — Давай, помоги мне ее снять. Я ведь и пошевелиться не могу в этих путах, — выгнула бровь Эйприл и демонстративно подвигала плечами.

Словно загипнотизированный, Шреддер неловко подошел к Эйприл и взялся за веревки.

— Ты сейчас исцарапаешь меня своими лезвиями, — пробурчала Эйприл, — убери их от меня подальше. 

Шреддер как можно быстрее сбросил свои перчатки и трясущимися руками ослабил веревки на ее податливом теле. Эйприл отставила плечи назад, от чего собачка продолжила свое путешествие вниз. Шреддер чувствовал себя идиотом, но не мог перестать пялиться в глубокое декольте Эйприл, пока та невинно разминала затекшие руки.

— Давай попробуем что-нибудь из простого, — прервала молчание Эйприл и расстегнула проклятую молнию до пупка. Она высвободила свои руки из комбинезона, отчего тот безвольной тряпкой повис у нее на бедрах. Шреддер смущенно перевел взгляд на потолок и очень старался думать о чем-то отрешенном, вроде мирового господства.

— Шредди, — позвала Эйприл, и тот, не в силах сопротивляться, окинул взглядом ее полную грудь, плоский живот и дерзко выглядывающий из-под комбинезона пупок. — Бери веревку.

По телу Шреддера побежали мурашки, сконцентрировавшись в паху. Лицо горело. Шреддер шел к Эйприл, стараясь унять свое шумное дыхание, не понимая, почему подчиняется. Он взял протянутую веревку. Эйприл сложила руки за спиной и приказала:

— Связывай запястья.

Короткая фраза — и Шреддер почувствовал нарастающий жар в низу живота, от чего тяжело выдохнул и поерзал в слишком тесных штанах (и почему он раньше этого не замечал?). Шреддер несколько раз обхватил веревкой руки Эйприл, завязав узел.

— Дальше сюда, — кивнула головой в нужном направлении Эйприл, пока Шреддер плавился от ее волевого голоса. Он перебросил веревку через плечо Эйприл и снова столкнулся с ее грудью. Шреддеру захотелось прикоснуться к ее призывно выпирающим соскам, но он не посмел.

— Туго, ослабь, — тем временем ворчала Эйприл.

Руки Шреддера дрожали, пока тот выполнял приказ.

— А теперь слишком свободно, — Эйприл закатила глаза.

— Да когда ты уже будешь довольна?! — собрав остатки воли, возмутился Шреддер. — Вот! 

Эйприл придирчиво всмотрелась в косоватые узлы и переплетения. И вынесла вердикт:

— Некрасиво.

Шреддер закрыл свое лицо ладонями и застонал, пытаясь справиться со смешанными чувствами. Эйприл тем временем продолжала:

— Узлы неровные, форма асимметричная, вот здесь можно было ужать сильнее — все висит как лапша...

— Хорошо, сейчас я найду какой-нибудь наглядный мануал! 

Разгоряченный Шреддер потянулся к телефону на своей злодейской панели.

— Крэнг, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Раз уж ты позвонил — у меня тоже есть к тебе дело. Сейчас буду.

— Но... 

Крэнг бросил трубку. Шреддер в ужасе уставился на Эйприл. 

— Ой, — тонко улыбнулась та.

Не успел Шреддер подобрать свою перчатку и попытаться разрезать один из узлов, как дверь распахнулась и в зал ворвался Крэнг, который сходу начал:

— Итак, по поводу нового мутагена... Шреддер?

— Я... я могу все объяснить! Это...

— Шибари, — невозмутимо закончила за него Эйприл. — И очень некачественное.

Шреддер снова спрятал горящее от смущения лицо.

— Я вижу, что шибари! Моя бабка Крэнг сделала бы лучше! Ты позоришь наш союз! Вечно все приходится делать самому. Раздевайся!

— Что? — часто заморгал Шреддер.

— Глухой, что ли? Давай, снимай с себя этот металлолом! Покажу, как надо.

Ошарашенный, Шреддер безвольно подчинился и сбросил броню, понимая, что ситуация практически повторяется. Те же мурашки, тот же жар, невозможность отказать. 

Крэнг вытащил веревку и неожиданно ловко заорудовал пухлыми пальцами своего андроида: 

— Это вяжешь сюда, а после перекидываешь вот так. Ясно?

Шреддер кивнул в ответ. Крэнг опытными движениями накладывал хитросплетения на руки, торс, бедра Шреддера, отдельно сосредоточившись на паховой области.

— А можно как-то без этого? — жалобно попросил Шреддер, ощущая, как Крэнг вертит его член в своих резиновых руках.

— Не ной!

Шреддер заткнулся и покорно ждал, смущенно наблюдая, как усиливается его стояк. 

— Ты посмотри, какая красота! — восхитился Крэнг своей работой. 

Шреддер грустно окинул взглядом гордо выпирающий член, погрязший под бесчисленным количеством узлов, и кивнул.

— Так, мне срочно нужно это все задокументировать! — заявил Крэнг.

И вылетел за дверь. Молчание длилось пару минут.

— Эйприл, — позвал Шреддер.

— Да? — тихо откликнулась она.

— Черепахи ведь в городе?

— Да.

— Умоляю. Скорее зови черепах.


End file.
